Godchild Breakdown
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: ...not very good...ok, no summary XD


**Breakdown**: A **Godchild Song-Fic**

Song: **Breakdown** by **Daughtry**

Manga(and hope 2 b anime!): **Godchild/Count Cain**

Fic by: **Cain-Hargreaves'-Wife **

* * *

**Open up the book you beat me with again.  
Read it off one sentence at a time.  
I'm tired of all the lines,  
Convictions and your lies.  
What right do you have to point at me?**

"'And God said, What hast thou done? The voice of thy brother's blood crieth unto me from the ground…'"

_Alexis spoke the words clearly, cruelly, trying to break his son from the inside. He knew the words from the book tore Cain apart, and he loved every second of the torture. He smirked as he raised the black covered bible to his eye level. _

"'When thou tillest the ground, it shall not henceforth yield unto thee her strength; a fugitive and vagabond shalt thou be in the earth…'"

_Cain looked down, his eyes fixed on a tile on the ground as his father read the script to him. He'd heard it so many times…and every time, it hurt just a little more…_

_He listened as his father read it, sentence by sentence, pausing to see if Cain had suffered any internal torture; anymore than he already was…_

"_Do you understand Cain?" Alexis said, slamming the book shut. "You are cursed; you are not to be loved. EVER." Alexis pointed a finger at him and said, "You are the child with the cursed name…the man who first killed his brother…" _

_Cain did not want to understand, though he did. He didn't want to listen to his father say these things anymore. He was sick of it; he didn't want to hear it anymore. At first he'd thought his father was lying to him about his fate, that he had no right to put the blame on him, but after the death of his aunt…all of it seemed so true…he had no reason not to believe it…_

_He killed his aunt…though he could not figure out how, he knew it was he who killed her. Murder his own family…just like the story of Cain and Abel…_

**Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee.  
And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me.  
You cannot save me.**

"_I…understand…Father…" Cain said, loud and clear. He would not look at his father; he knew all too well that Alexis would be sitting, just sitting in front of him, having a drink, depending on the day, it'd be coffee, or beer. Then, when Cain felt he could no longer be in the room, he left, but he always knew his father was thinking about the torture he was giving him. _

_He knew his father loved it. Every second of his pain; his father enjoyed it. _

_Cain would remember the pain for years, he knew this. He knew he would never forgive his father, as long as he lived, they would hate each other. _

**Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
It's not the time to break.**

_Cain paused as he put his hand on the doorknob. He dared not to look back at his father; not tonight, nor the next morning. He knew he couldn't fall apart at a time like this, or his father would hold it over him for months, years if he could. _

_If there had ever been love between them as a father and a son, it had been long gone. He could hardly remember being held by his father all those years ago…Any happy memories of his father were half concealed in the depths of his mind, not that there were many happy memories at all. _

_As he walked down the hall, he tried to forget all the times Alexis had called him into his study, simply so he could read the same scriptures over and over again, burning them into Cain's mind. From the amount of times he'd heard his father announce the sentences…the scriptures…he figured he'd have the whole thing memorized. _

_As many times as Alexis read the scriptures, he'd kept himself sane, kept himself from falling apart…kept himself from breaking…_

**Read it all, no need for separating here.  
You see what you want and try to justify.  
All your little lines,  
Convictions and your lies.  
What right do you have to point at me?**

_Cain neared his room, he could tell, because there were many maids around there, and none of them even glanced at him. He'd always thought the house was way too big, Cornwall Castle was way too large. If there weren't so many maids around his room, where he'd spent most of his time, and if they had spoken to him, he wouldn't think he'd been so close to his room. _

_There were always maids around his room, none of them would speak at him, look at him. EVER. _

_His door opened with a soft creaking as he entered. He closed it behind him and locked it. He didn't care if someone came or not. He would open the door for no one, not for the rest of the night. _

_He laid down on his bed and buried his face into an exceptionally large pillow and pretended not to notice the itchy feeling one his cheeks that told him he was crying again. _

_Alexis had tried to break him again, but Cain refused to cry in front of him. No matter how Alexis would read from it, the words were always the same. Whether or not he stopped and changed his voice so he could add a sentence of his own like, 'just like you, my son,' when it wasn't necessary. _

_Cain knew very well that Alexis simply wanted to see Cain fall apart, wanted to see him die alone, and passed it off as 'saving him from God's wrath' many times. He knew that part was a lie, but every once in a while, it felt so true…like his father had never lied to him at all. _

_He wiped tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve and then wrapped himself around the pillow. Deep in his brain, he felt like everything Alexis had said was the truth, but the thing that was always at the front of his mind told him that his father was putting everything on him, because he had nothing to put his faults on but his son. _

_It wasn't right. _

**Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee.  
And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me.  
You cannot save me.**

"Riff!" Cain called out for him. He sat at his desk, completely filled with ideas of what 'Delilah' was planning on doing for its next move.

"Yes, Master Cain?" Riff, who had been caught halfway between his life and his day-dream, asked as he walked into the room.

"Did you receive any information on the hospital that was brought down last week?" Cain asked, sorting through papers on the desk and picking up the delicate China cup filled with tea his servant had made. He pressed it to his lips and swallowed the smooth tea, savoring the flavor. Riff always made it so well…

"No, I'm afraid not, sir…" Riff looked at Cain, he was just as upset as Cain, but he dared not show his emotions. He had had too much experience in being Cain's butler to know that if he was upset, Cain would know it without even a hint of it in his facial expression. He knew Cain would break him down, without even meaning to, and get his answer.

"Hm, I see…" Cain waved his hand, "You may leave, Riff."

"Very well, sir." Riff bowed out of the room.

Cain sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands. There was too much to sort through…and most of it had to deal with 'Delilah.'

"Heh…" Cain laughed softly to himself, "You still hold those ill feelings, eh, father?"

'_This is it…I have to do this on my own…if I have to kill my father…then I will die trying…' _Cain thought. "…I will not allow…Riff to save me this time…This time…I'm doing this _alone_."

**Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to breakdown.  
It's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
It's not the time to break.**

Riff, who was standing outside Cain's bedroom door, dared not speak to his master about what he was going to attempt. If Cain chose to go on his own to defeat his father, then Riff would not object.

He would not allow Cain to hurt himself trying to hold him back. If he interfered, Cain would surely break sooner. He did not want that for his master, he did not want that at all. He was dedicated to Cain no matter what, and he was determined to keep their bond as tight as possible. He was not about to tear it apart like a piece of paper.

He was not going to. He was going to make sure of that.

**Open up the book you beat me with again.  
Read it off one sentence at a time.**

Cain stared at the book he kept beside his lamp; the Bible. He dared not open it, it held too many memories, too many hurtful memories. The black cover shone in the light the lamp gave off. The gold lettering on the spine was tattered, and tiny pieces of the gold paint were falling off.

"_You are the child with the cursed name…the man who first killed his brother…" _

That was the one thing Cain didn't understand…where did that come into place? He snickered. He'd tried to kill his father, not his _brother. _But still…the way his father read all of it…word for word…it was burned into his brain.

**Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
Well, it's not the time to breakdown.  
Well, it's not the time to break up this love,  
Keep it together now.  
Well, it's not the time to break,  
Breakdown **

Cain pushed his chair back and stood up, stretching. He smirked and, 'accidentally,' knocked over the bible so that it fell into the trash basket next to the desk.

"Oops," he said, smiling. "Riff!"

Outside, the room, Riff, who hadn't been caught off guard this time, entered the room. "Yes, sir?"

Cain smirked, "We're going to go break Dear Old Dad's 'love circle.'"

Riff bowed slightly and left the room again. When he returned he had a large bag with him.

"I believe you will be needing these, sir." Riff held out the bag, bowing again. Inside the large back were shovels and black clothes.

"…how did you know I was going to a dig up graves before anything else…?"

Riff smiled, "Dig up graves, sir?"

"A certain grave, Riff! Not just going around digging up a grave because I feel like it. I need to see if Father's organization is hidden underground, and him being the Master of Death, it's only fitting to look under graves." Cain said.

"I see…" Riff said nothing more as Cain took the bag from him. He waited as the young master changed into the 'proper attire' for grave digging.

Once he was finished, he turned to Riff, picked a shovel out of the bag and said, "Time to break up the fun." Riff knew he must have been smirking under the lower face mask; he knew his master all too well.

* * *

Ok, so songfics aren't my specialty...in the smallest way XD neh, I tried XD 


End file.
